guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Bataille de Diên Biên Phu
. . . . . Bataille de Diên Biên Phu . . . . . thumb|298px|Affiche du film Diên Biên Phu de Pierre Schoendoerffer. La bataille de Diên Biên Phu (vietnamien : Chien dich Djien Bien Phu) se déroule du 13 mars au 7 mai 1954''Paroles de Dien Bien Phu: les survivants témoignent'', Pierre Journoud, Hugues Tertrais, Tallandier, 2004., dans une vallée située à 250 km de Hanoï, dans le haut pays Thaï, à la frontière du Laos. C’est une cuvette, de 16 km sur 9, entourée par des collines dont les hauteurs varient de 400 à 550 m, qui est traversée par la rivière Nam Youm. La bataille de Diên Biên Phu est la principale bataille de la première guerre d'Indochine entre le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient (CEFEO) et le Viet Minh, manipulé, puis dirigé par les communistes. Cette bataille aboutit à une défaite complète française et la perte de plus de 16.000 hommes. Il s'ensuit des négociations qui vont avoir une désastreuse influence sur l'avenir de l'Indochine, à Genève. L'historien militaire Martin Windrow écrit que Dien Bien Phu est la première bataille que des indépendantistes non-européens, qui ont su évoluer de bandes de guérilleros à une armée conventionnelle organisée et équipée, est en mesure de vaincre l'occupant occidental en une bataille classique''Martin Windrow dans le Boston Globe du 4 janvier 2005. . À la veille de la bataille de Diên Biên Phu, les Français et leurs alliés vietnamiens n’ont pas l’outil nécessaire pour affronter victorieusement l’ennemi. Le général Navarre a besoin pour triompher de quinze fois plus d’hommes. Le matériel est souvent inadaptéCorps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient. Entre les 20 et 22 novembre 1953, lors de l’opération aéroportée baptisée "Castor", six bataillons répartis en deux groupements aéroportés, commandés par le général Gilles, enlèvent sans difficulté la vallée de Diên Biên Phu et commencent son aménagement. Un mois plus cette base est le théâtre d'une violente bataille entre le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient et le Viet Minh. Le général Navarre a un plan de conduite de la guerre inspiré par les directives de Washington. Dulles et Bidault ont parlé de finir la guerre en dix-huit mois, Diên Biên Phu est l'une des pièces maîtresses de leur planDien Bien Phu raconté par le général Giap . L'armée lance cette opération pour couper les lignes d'approvisionnement du Viet Minh avec le royaume voisin, le Laos, un autre allié français. Tactiquement le but est d'attirer le Viet Minh dans une bataille classique. Mais, comme le Tonkin est presque entièrement aux mains des Viets, en 1954, cela va aboutir à un nouveau Stalingrad. Certes les Français peuvent compter sur l'aviation, mais la métropole ne veut et peut envoyer des renfortsCorps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient .4 * * * * * Ad4.jpg|Vestiges d'artillerie viet minh. * * * * * Le général Vo Nguyen Giap encercle et assiège les Français, qui ne sont pas au courant de la possession du Viet Minh de l'artillerie lourde, venue des pays communistes. Des canons anti-aériens vont compliquer la tache de l'aviation de transport. Il va faire creuser des tunnels dans les monts, et positionner dedans les pièces d'artillerie prête à tirer sur le camp français. Des combats acharnés ont lieu et dans leurs tranchées, les Français doivent sans cesse repousser des attaques du Viet Minh sur leurs positions. Les approvisionnements et les renforts arrivent de plus en plus difficilement car la zone encerclée se réduit comme peau de chagrin. La DCA ennemie cause de nombreuses pertes. A la fin des munitions, les médicaments tombent souvent dans les lignes ennemies. Le général de Castries et les héros de la base ne peuvent plus résister à un ennemi vingt fois supérieur en nombre et bien armé. Quelques Français réussissent à s'échapper vers le Laos. 10.000 soldats français ou légionnaires et des colonies sont fait prisonniers. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils font des prisonniers, les communistes sont responsable en grande partie de la mort de 8.290 prisonniers de guerreLa captivité (7 mai à septembre 1954) . thumb|left|501px Le gouvernement français démissionne et le nouveau Premier ministre, de centre gauche du centre, Pierre-Mendès-France, est un partisan acharné de la décolonisationJean Lacouture, ''Pierre Mendès-France, Seuil 1981. . La guerre prend fin peu de temps après la bataille de Diên Biên Phu et la signature des Accords de Genève de 1954. La France accepte de retirer ses forces de toutes ses colonies en Indochine française, tout en précisant que le Vietnam va être temporairement divisé par le 17 parallèle. Le contrôle au nord revient au Viet Minh, qui proclame la République démocratique du Vietnam, dirigée par Ho Chi Minh. Le sud devient l'Etat du Vietnam, gouverné par l'empereur Bao Daï. Selon tous les observateurs, le but de Ho Chi Minh est d'imposer par la force et la propagande un contrôle communiste sur tout le paysNash, Gary B., Julie Roy Jeffrey, John R. Howe, Peter J. Frederick, Allen F. Davis, Allan M. Winkler, Charlene Mires, and Carla Gardina Pestana. The American People, Concise Edition Creating a Nation and a Society, Combined Volume (6th Edition). New York: Longman, 2007. . C'est aussi le but de tous les pays communistes, qui continuent à armer et financer les communistes vietnamiens. Bien entendu les négociations sur la tenue d'élections nationales en 1956, comme cela a été prévu par la conférence de la Convention de Genève conduit à terme à la guerre au Vietnam (1959-1963), puis à l'intervention américaine. Les combattants de Diên Biên Phu rejoignent ainsi les rangs des cuirassiers de Reischoffen et des grognards de Waterloo''Diên Biên Phu: les chevaliers condamnés de l'armée coloniale'', Charles Maisonneuve, Larivière, 2005. . * * * * * * * * * * LA GUERRE D'INDOCHINE . Situation militaire . thumb|298px|Affiche incitant des volontaires à aller combattre en Indochine. Le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient est composé de troupes de la Légion étrangère, de troupes coloniales parachutistes, d'artilleurs, de cavaliers, de troupes aéroportées parachutiste métro, régiment du génie, santé, groupes de chasse de l'armée de l'air. En 1953, la France est en train de perdre la Première Guerre d'Indochine, malgré la vaillance de ses soldats. Il nous faudrait quinze fois plus d’hommes. Le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient passe de 190 à 245.000 hommes. Maurice Vaïsse donnent les effectifs suivants en juin 1954 donne le chiffre de 177.000 hommes. Il précise que les Métropolitains ne sont que 28.000Maurice Vaïsse, L'Armée française dans la guerre d'Indochine (1946-1954): adaptation ou inadaptation ?, Complexe, 2000, p.146. . En France, le PCF terrorise les familles des volontaires. Dans plusieurs régions ils survivent dans des camps protégés par l'armée et la police. Les commandants se succèdent promettant à chaque fois de vaincre le Viet Minh. Philippe Leclerc de Hauteclocque (1945-46), Jean Etienne Valluy (1946-48), Roger Blaizot (1948-49), Marcel Carpentier (1949-50), Jean de Lattre de Tassigny (1950-51), Raoul Salan (1952-53) sont de brillants généraux au passé glorieux. Cependant ils ne sont pas préparés du fait de leurs formations et de leurs carrières à lutter contre des partisans. Ils se révèlent incapables de réprimer l'insurrection du Viet Minh. Au cours de leur campagne 1952-1953, le Viet Minh envahit de vastes régions du Laos, un allié français et voisin de l'ouest du Vietnam. Il s'installe dans la Plaine des Jarres. * * * * * Ad12.jpg|Parachutistes sur la cuvette. * * * * * En 1953, les Français commencent à renforcer leurs défenses à Hanoï. La région du delta et la côte se préparent à l'arrivée des troupes du Viet Minh. Le reste du Tonkin est tenu par l'armée de libération communiste. Le corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient fortifie les villes et des avant-postes dans la zone, jusqu'à Lai Chau, près de la frontière chinoiseFall Bernard B., The Two Vietnams. A Political and Military Analysis, Praeger, 1965 , Na San, à l'ouest d'HanoïFall Bernard B., The Two Vietnams. A Political and Military Analysis, Praeger, 1965, 9, et dans la Plaine des Jarres au nord du Laos. thumb||Carte du Tonkin.En octobre 1953, Giap rend visite à Ho Chi Minh pour lui faire un rapport sur la situation[http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . Depuis mai, le général Navarre est nommé par le Premier ministre français, René Mayer, à la tête du Corps expéditionnaire français d'Extrême-Orient. Mayer a donné un ordre de Navarre aboutir à une situation militaire permettant d'arriver à une solution politique honorable''Davidson, Phillip, ''Vietnam at War, New York: Oxford University Press 1988. . À son arrivée, Navarre est choqué par l’absence de plan à long terme depuis le départ de De Lattre. Les opérations militaires sont menées uniquement en réponse aux mouvements de l'ennemiDavidson, Phillip, Vietnam at War, New York: Oxford University Press 1988.. Navarre fait parachuter ses troupes à Lang Son, lance de grands ratissages. En août, il retire brusquement les troupes françaises du point d’appui de Na San qui était l’objectif Viet Minh pour la saison sèche[http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . Le plan opérationnel d’hiver-printemps des Viets est remis en cause. Comme dans la région montagneuse du nord ouest les Français ne gardent que deux petites unités à Lai Chau et Hai Ninh, se fait jour l’idée de détruire ces éléments pour libérer entièrement la région frontalière Vietnam-Chine. Mais le plan opérationnel d’hiver-printemps vise à anéantir une partie importante des forces ennemies et celles massées dans la plaine du Tonkin sont hors de portée des capacités Viet Minh. Au cours de la réunion Ho Chi Minh dit : L’ennemi a concentré ses troupes pour se renforcer. Qu’à cela ne tienne. Nous allons l’obliger à se disperser et c’en est fait de sa force[http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . * * * * * Na San . thumb|left|301px|René Cogny (à gauche), Castries (tête nue), Navarre (au centre). L'objectif du plan Navarre est clair. Tout en constituant des forces mobiles importantes pour anéantir les divisions régulières dans une bataille décisive, il s’agit, en 18 mois, de lancer des attaques dans les zones tenues par le Viet Minh, en particulier dans la profondeur, pour immobiliser et rogner les forces régulières Viet Minh et ainsi faire échouer tout plan offensif[http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . En ce qui concerne le choix de Diên Biên Phu, il y a plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord le repli de la garnison de Laï Chau. Vers le mois de septembre, le général Navarre sait que la division 316 remonte en direction de Laï Chau''L'Armée française dans la guerre d'Indochine (1946-1954): adaptation ou inadaptation ?, Interventions (Bruxelles), Maurice Vaïsse, Alain Bizard, Union nationale de l'arme blindée, cavalerie, chars, Editions Complexe, 2000. . Navarre cherche aussi un moyen pour arrêter la menace Viet Minh au Laos. Le colonel Louis Berteil en a un, le concept du hérisson, qui prévoie l'établissement d'une base aéroterrestre fortifiée à califourchon sur les pistes de ravitaillement du Viet Minh sur la frontière du Laos''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975, Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Le commandant de Groupe motorisée 7 devient le chef d'état-major de NavarreFall Bernard B., The Two Vietnams. A Political and Military Analysis, Praeger, 1965. Son idée de hérisson fait penser à la stratégie d'Hitler transformant des villes russes en forteresses. Mal ravitaillés ces garnisons ne pouvaient résister à l'armée rouge. Hoa Binh et Na San vont être anéanties par les Viets, soit en envoyant des effectifs très très nombreux sur la position, soit par grignotage[http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . Si l'armée française réussit à établir une forte tête de pont, elle peut bloquer le ravitaillement du Viet Minh par le Laos''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Isolé au Laos les soldats du Viet Minh devra se résoudre à se retirer. * * * * * Ad16.jpg|Na San (1952-1953). * * * * * Le concept du hérisson est employé à Diên Biên Phu, car à la bataille de Na San l'ennemi a de très lourdes pertes. Nasan... c'est une petite piste d'aviation en terre battue en pays Thaï noir''Tonkin Nasan: la victoire oubliée, 1952-1953 : base aéroterrestre au Tonkin'', Volume 31 de Campagnes & stratégies, Jacques Favreau, Nicolas Dufour, Économica, 1999. . Nan San est un judicieux verrou entre le Thanh Hoa et le Haut Laos. Il est jugé stratégique par Salan, à un moment opportun de la guerre. La base aéroterrestre lui a permis de remporter une victoire. En fin Novembre et début décembre 1952, Giap a attaqué l'avant-poste français à Na San. Les forces de Giap sont battues à plusieurs reprises avec de très lourdes pertes. L'évacuation de Na San est prévue par l'E.M.I.F.T. depuis le printemps 1953. Il est prouvé que le Viet minh construit une piste entre la vallée du Fleuve Rouge et Son La, qui contourne Na San, et toute une série de communications qui rendent caduques la présence d'un camp à Na San''L'Armée de l'air en Indochine: 1945-1954'', Philippe Gras, L'Harmattan, 2001. . thumb|260px|Diên Biên Phu en 2012. Les Français espèrent qu'en répétant la stratégie sur une échelle beaucoup plus grande, ils vont pousser Giap à envoyer le gros des attaques suicide de son infanterie très coûteuse en vies humaines''Aircraft Carriers: A History of Carrier Aviation and Its Influence on World Events, Volume I: 1909-1945'', Norman Polmar, Potomac Books, Inc., 2006.. Cela permettrait à l'artillerie française supérieure et à l'aviation ded décimer les forces du Viet Minh dans une bataille classique et pas une guerre d'embuscades. L'expérience à Na San convainc Navarre de la viabilité du concept hérisson. L'état-major français ne va comprendre les différences cruciales entre Diên Biên Phu et Na San. À Na San, les Français ne sont pas dans une cuvette et ont une immense supériorité en matière d'artillerie''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . À Diên Biên Phu le Viêt-minh contrôle une grande partie des hauteurs autour de la vallée et leur artillerie est quatre fois plus puissante que celle des Français. Les pièces d'artillerie viets ne sont jamais été placées à ciel ouvert. Des casemates creusées à même le flanc des montagnes permettent à l'adversaire de n'exposer ses pièces que pendant le temps très court que dure le tir''Les Officiers français face au Vietminh, 1945-1954'', Jean Ferrandi, Fayard, 1966. . Avec ses obusiers et une DCA très efficace Giap est certain de gagner la bataille''Raids dans le Sahara central (Tchad, Libye, 1941-1987): Sarra ou le Rezzou décisif'', Points de vue, Florent Sené, L'Harmattan, 2012. . thumb|260px Giap compare Diên Biên Phu à un bol de riz, où ses troupes occupent le bord et les Français le fond. Deuxièmement, Giap fait une erreur en faisant à Na San de téméraires attaques frontales sans préparation d'artillerie. A Diên Biên Phu, Giap passe des mois à amener des munitions, de l'artillerie lourde et des canons antiaériens avant d'attaquer. Des équipes de volontaires sont envoyées dans le camp français pour repérer les positions de l'artillerie française. Des pièces d'artillerie en bois sont construites et servent de leurres pour les salves des batteries françaises. En conséquence, quand la bataille commence, le Viet Minh sait exactement où l'artillerie française est, alors que les Français ne savent même pas de combien d'armes Giap dispose. Certes les lignes de ravitaillement aérien à Na San ne vont jamais été rompues, malgré la flak viet, mais à Diên Biên Phu Bien Phu, Giap amasse des batteries anti-aériennes qui rapidement rendent d'aviation extrêmement coûteuse pour l'aviation française et les renforts. Les pilotes constatent que la DCA vietnamienne est plus dangereuse que celle des nazis sur la Ruhr''Aircraft Carriers: A History of Carrier Aviation and Its Influence on World Events, Volume I: 1909-1945'', Norman Polmar, Potomac Books, Inc., 2006.. Des armes arrivent de tous les pays communistes en grande quantité depuis la victoire des communistes chinois. * * * * * * * * * * LES OBJECTIFS DE NAVARRE . L’opération Atlante . thumb|300px|L’opération Atlante. En juin, le général René Cogny, commandant de l'armée du delta, au Tonkin, proposé au général Navarre d'installer une base aéroterrestre à Diên Biên Phu, qui a une ancienne piste d'atterrissage construite par les Japonais pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il veut juste une base d’opération légère et mobile, Navarre décide d'y installer une forteresse imprenable''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991.. Il veut en faire un hérisson. Les historiens oublient souvent que dans le plan Navarre, Diên Biên Phu ne tient qu’un rôle secondaire. L’opération d’envergure prévue est l’opération Atlante qui est déclenchée le 20 janvier 1954La bataille de Diên Biên Phu, Un combat pour l’impossible . Destinée à pacifier les provinces échelonnées sur 400 kilomètres entre Nhatrang et Faifoo (à 20 kilomètres de Tourane), l’opération Atlante consiste en la fouille systématique de la région, la recherche d’un ennemi parfaitement dissimulé, la détection et la destruction des pièges minés disposés par l’ennemi, l’installation d’un appareil militaire, policier et administratif important, la réfection rapide des coupures des routes et la reconstruction des ouvrages d’art de la région''ECPAD, reportage CVN 54-13. . Commandée par le général de Beaufort, cette opération de débarquement en Annam est maintenue comme prévue même au plus fort de la bataille de Diên Biên Phu. Alors que de toute l'Indochine des troupes et du matériel viets convergent vers Diên Biên Phu, Navarre préconise la défensive pour les forces du corps expéditionnaire français dans les zones où le Viêt-minh est le plus fort, au nord du 18 parallèle. Au sud du 18 parallèle, la stratégie est différente : le général Navarre recommande la poursuite de la pacification, l’objectif étant de confier rapidement le contrôle de la zone à l’armée baodaïste et par conséquent d’y récupérer des forces. Ce transfert est prévu pour les années 1954-1955. Des actions coordonnées avec l’Armée de Libération du Pathet Lao permettent au Viet Minh de disperser les forces mobiles françaises (fin décembre). Au total, le Viet Minh réussit à créer cinq abcès de fixation des troupes françaises à travers le pays, à intensifier les actions de guérilla sur les arrières et deux grands raids contre les aérodromes de Cat Bi et Gia Liam (Tonkin) sont menés. L'opération Castor . thumb|left|300px|L'opération Castor.Lorsqu'on leur présente le plan de l'opération Castor, tous les officiers s'insurgent contre ce projet. Le colonel Jean-Louis Nicot (commandant des équipages de transport aérien), Cogny, et les généraux Jean Gilles et Jean Dechaux sont les plus hostiles à ce projet. Ils pensent que c'est une nouvelle bataille de Na San dans de pires conditionsRoy Jules, ''La bataille de Dien Bien Phu . New York: Carroll & Graf Publishers 2002. . Navarre rejette toutes les critiques de sa proposition et conclue le 17 novembre 1953 une conférence en déclarant que l'opération Castor commence trois jours plus tard, le 20 novembre 1953''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Navarre fixe l'objectif et distribue les rôles. Depuis le palais Norodom, secondé par le général Bodet, il supervise Castor tout en dirigeant les opérations concomitantes de Cochinchine et Atlante, en Annam''Indo-Chine, Une histoire coloniale oubliée'', L'Harmattan 2007. . Cogny va assurer le commandement des troupes. Au début du siège, il va recevoir les politiques en s'attribuant la paternité du plan de Navarre. Avant cela, le général Gilles change d'avis et dit que Castor est dans les cordes de ses paras. Navarre pense que l'opération Castor encoure très peu le risque de rencontrer des forces ennemies importantes''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Navarre a examiné trois autres façons de défendre le Laos : - la guerre de mouvement, ce qui est impossible compte tenu en raison des montagnes et des forêts, - un limes s'étendant du nord au Laos, ce qui n'est pas possible étant donné le faible nombre de soldats à la disposition de Navarre, - placer des troupes dans les capitales provinciales du Laos, en les ravitaillant par avion, ce qui est impossible en raison de la distance de Hanoï à Luang Prabang et Vientiane''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Ainsi, la seule option laissée à la Navarre est ce hérisson à la frontière, qu'il estime être une solution médiocreVietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975, Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Après le déclenchement de Castor le e Comité de défense nationale française retire le commandement à Navarre sur le Laos. Mise en place de la base aéroterrestre . thumb|300px|Parachutistes vietnamiens.Les parachutages sur Diên Biên Phu commencent à 10:35 le 20 novembre 1953. Castor commence par le transport de 9.000 soldats dans la région pendant trois jours. Ils sont répartis sur trois zones : - "Natasha" (nord-ouest), - "Octavie" (sud-ouest), - et "Simone" (sud-est) Le Viet Minh a sur place un bataillon et quelques autres éléments du 148 régiment d'élite d'infanterie, dont le siège est à Diên Biên Phu. Il réagit instantanément et efficacement. Les Viets se sacrifient pour essayer d'arrêter les paras. Les premières opérations se sont bien déroulés pour les Français. Ils dégagent la piste avec un bulldozer. À la fin de novembre, six bataillons de parachutistes consolident leurs positions. C'est à cette époque que Giap commence ses premières attaques. Giap se rend compte que les Français à la hâte abandonnent province de Lai Chau. Ad23.jpg|Paras et légionnaires. Le 24 novembre, Giap ordonne au 148 régiment d'infanterie et à la 316 division d'attaquer Lai Chau, tandis que les 308 , 312 , et 351 divisions d'assaut doivent attaquer Diên Biên Phu''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . LA BATAILLE DE DIÊN BIÊN PHU . Premiers accrochages . thumb|left|201px|Le Général de Castries.À partir de décembre, les Français, sous le commandement du Colonel de Castries, commencent à transformer progressivement la cuvette en véritable camp retranché. La zone est protégée par plusieurs rangées de fils de fer barbelés. Leur point d'ancrage est transformé en forteresse par la mise en place sept positions, chacune a, paraît-il, le nom d'une ancienne maîtresse de Castries, ancien cavalier de concours. Le quartier général fortifié est situé au centre, avec des positions "Huguette" à l'ouest, "Claudine" vers le sud, et "Dominique" au nord-est''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . D'autres postes sont Anne-Marie au nord-ouest, Béatrice au nord-est, Gabrielle au nord et Isabelle à six km au sud, défendant une piste d'atterrissage de réserve. Trois zones de largages sont aménagées entre les différents points d’appui dans le cas où la piste d’aviation deviendrait inutilisable. Le choix de Castries, un cavalier dans la tradition du 18 siècle''INDO-CHINE: La chute de Dien Bien Phu'', sur Time Magazine., n'est pas bon, car Diên Biên Phu n'est pas une blitzkrieg. En réalité, Diên Biên Phu a besoin d'un Pétain avec des idées de la Première Guerre mondiale, spécialiste de la guerre des tranchées, mais sachant économiser les hommes. L'arrivée de la division 316 Viet Minh pousse Cogny à ordonner l'évacuation de la garnison de Lai Chau. Les occupants de la garnison isolée sont évacués sur Diên Biên Phu. En cours de route, dans la nuit du 12 au 13, trois compagnies de l'ancienne garnison de Lai Chau sont anéanties par le Viet Minh''Dien Bien Phu: pourquoi? comment? et après?, Paul Boury, Cléa 2004.. Sur les 2.100 hommes qui quittent Lai Chau, le 9 Décembre, il en arrive seulement 185 dans la cuvette le 22 décembre. Ad7.jpg|Diên Biên Phu 1954. Le Viêt Minh n’a donc plus que ce seul objectif au Tonkin. La garnison de Diên Biên Phu est déjà encerclée lorsque Giap arrive et l’idée du PC et de quelques uns des conseillers étrangers est de lancer une attaque éclair pour anéantir l’ennemi avant qu’il ne soit trop solidement installé et ainsi éviter les difficultés logistiques. thumb|left|301px|Renforts parachutistes.Mais Giap a des doutes et demande au chef du cabinet du Haut Commandement d’étudier ce problème et de s’en rapporter qu’à lui seul. Le 14 janvier, l’ordre de combat est finalement donné. Les divisions 308, 312, 316 reçoivent l’ordre de faire mouvement. Cependant, certains commandants trouvent leur tâche trop lourde. Giap visite les positions d’artillerie, les trouve très mal protégées, il semble difficile de pouvoir acheminer les pièces en deux jours sur position. Le ravitaillement en munitions sera de même très difficile. Au bout de plusieurs jours et nuits harassantes, les pièces sont en place. Il est prévu d’ouvrir le feu le 25 janvier à 17 h. L’effet de surprise est perdu après la capture d’un homme de la division 312. Giap décide alors de retarder l’attaque de 24h. Dans la nuit du 25, il ne peut pas dormir, assailli de doutes sur la faisabilité de l’entreprise et se rappelant les consignes de Ho Chi Minh. Le matin du 26, il annonce la décision de retarder l’attaque, de rappeler les troupes et de retirer les pièces d’artillerie. Au passage, des messages codés font croire aux Français que la division 308 est retournée au Delta[http://public.st-cyr.terre.defense.gouv.fr/fiches_complementaires/Dien%20Bien%20Phu.pdf ''Dien Bien Phu, Vo Nguyen Giap, Editions Thê Gioi, Hanoï, Vietnam, 2004] . Les paras et les légionnaires qui essaient de repérer l'ennemi tombent dans des embuscades. Ils se rendent compte que l'ennemi se renforce et l'étau se resserre. Après de nombreux accrochages, la bataille ne s’engage véritablement qu'à la mi-mars 1954. Début de la bataille . thumb|303px|Quelques uns des officiers de Diên Biên Phu.À cette date, commandée par le colonel de Castries, la garnison française compte près de 10.000 hommes appuyés par des mortiers lourds et des canons de 105 mm. Les Français ont dix M24, des chars légers et peuvent compter sur un bon appui aérien, malgré une DCA redoutables. La garnison composée troupes françaises régulières (parachutistes et artilleurs), des légionnaires (souvent des anciens combattants allemands), des tirailleurs algériens et marocains, et des unités d'infanterie indochinoise. En face, Giap rassemble 70.000 soldats conseillés par une grande partie des 2.000 conseillers des pays communistes. Ils sont appuyés par plus de 100 pièces d'artillerie lourde installées dans des positions dissimulées. L'artillerie française est quatre fois moins puissante que celle des communistes. Elle est déplacé dans des positions camouflées avec vue sur la vallée. Les Français essuient des tirs d'artillerie sporadiques Viet Minh, pour la première fois le 31 janvier 1954. Les patrouilles françaises désormais rencontrent le Viet Minh dans toutes les directions et n'arrivent plus à percer leurs lignes. Béatrice et Gabrielle (13 au 15 mars) . thumb|left|300px|Prise de GabrielleÀ partir de mars 1954, les Français prennent position sur une série de collines fortifiées. La plus méridionale, Isabelle, est dangereusement isolé. Le Viet Minh positionne ses cinq divisions (la 304 , 308 , 312 , 316 , et 351 ) dans les zones environnantes au nord et à l'est. A partir de ces zones, le Viet Minh avait une ligne de vue dégagée sur les fortifications françaises et peut avec précision lancer des tirs d'artillerie nourris sur les positions françaises. Le 12 mars, 33 bataillons viet minh sont présents à Diên Biên Phu : 27 font face au camp retranché et 6 assurent la couverture. ... Pour le premier assaut sur Béatrice, deux régiments de la division 312 sont prêts à intervenir''Dien Bien Phu: pourquoi? comment? et après?, Paul Boury, Cléa 2004. . Le 13 mars, le Viet Minh lance une violente attaque sur "Béatrice" et sur "Gabrielle". Ces dex positions fortifiées sont occupés par des unités de premier ordre, Béatrice par un bataillon de la Légion étrangère et Gabrielle essentiellement tenues par des légionnaires et des tirailleurs algériens. thumb|left|300px|Soldat attendant les Viets.Tout commence par un bombardement féroce de la fortification et le commandement français perd le commandant Major Paul Pegot et toute son équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel Jules Gaucher, commandant de l'ensemble du secteur nord, est tué par l'artillerie Viet Minh. L’artillerie française ne parvient pas à détruire les canons ennemis. Le colonel Piroth, responsable de l'artillerie du camp, s'apercevant qu'il a sérieusement sous-estimé l'adversaire, se suicide''Dien Bien Phu: La Fin d'une Illusion, Volume 26 de Racines du présent, Alain Ruscio, L'Harmattan, 1986. . La 312 division Viet Minh lance un assaut d'infanterie massive, avec l'aide de sapeurs pour vaincre les obstacles français. La résistance française à Béatrice s'est effondrée peu après minuit après une bataille acharnée. Béatrice tombe dans la nuit du 13 au 14 mars. Et Gabrielle tombe la nuit du 14 au 15 mars. Environ 500 légionnaires français sont tués. Les Français estiment que les pertes du Viet Minh s'élèvent à 600 morts et 1.200 blessés''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. , rien pour la première nuit. Malgré leurs pertes, la victoire de "Béatrice" galvanise le moral des troupes du Viet Minh''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . thumb|left|301px|Tirailleurs algériens.Navarre écrit : Sous l'influence de conseillers chinois, les commandants du Viet Minh utilisaient un processus tout à fait différents des méthodes classiques. L'artillerie avait été installée dans des abris à l'épreuve des obus, et le feu à bout partant... Cette façon d'utiliser l'artillerie et des canons AA n'a été possible qu'avec des trous de fourmis à la disposition du Viet minh et déjouaient les plans et estimations de nos artilleurs. De Castries a ordonné une contre-attaque pour soulager la "Gabrielle". Cependant, le colonel Pierre Langlais, pour sa contre-attaque, a choisit de s'envoyer le 5 bataillon de parachutistes vietnamiens, qui a sauté sur Diên Biên Phu la veille. Les hommes sont épuisés. Bien que certains éléments de la contre-attaque atteignent "Gabrielle", la plupart sont cloués au sols par l'artillerie du Viet Minh et ont de lourdes pertes. Le lendemain, le bataillon algérien descend du piton, abandonnant "Gabrielle" aux Viets. Les Français ont perdu 1.000 hommes et le Viet Minh le double pour attaquer la place forte. La piste d'atterrissage, déjà fermée depuis la veille du 14, en raison d'un bombardement est désormais mis définitivement hors d'usage. Les nouveaux renforts, ravitaillement et munitions français devront être livrés en parachute''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . La D.C.A. viet minh devient un élément capital dans l'analyse de la bataille aérienne de Diên Biên Phu. La perte de Béatrice, Gabrielle place la D.C.A. viet minh en position de tir aux pigeons sur les avions''L'Armée de l'air en Indochine: 1945-1954'', Philippe Gras, L'Harmattan, 2001. . Ban Keo (= Anne-Marie) . thumb|300px|Soldat des bataillons thaïs.Anne-Marie est défendue par des troupes formées de Thaïs noirs, membres d'une minorité ethnique vietnamienne fidèle à la française. Les Thaïs' des régions de Laichau, Sonla, Diên Biên Phu, au sein d'un territoire autonome, bien avant le statut officiel de 1948, ils forment trois bataillons et une brigade''La France et ses soldats: Indochine 1945-1954'', Recherches asiatiques, Michel Bodin, L'Harmattan, 1996. . Pendant des semaines, Giap leur fait distribuer des tracts de propagande subversive, tracts qui disent aux Thaïs noirs que ce n'est pas leur combat. La chute de Béatrice et Gabrielle les démoralise. Le 17 : à Diên Biên Phu, à 15 heures, l'artillerie viet minh tire vingt coups sur Ban Keo (= Anne-Marie). Les officiers s'étant réfugiés dans les abris, 232 hommes des deux compagnies thaïs rejoignent les Vietnamiens avec leur armement Minuit passé de douze heures: écrits journalistiques, 1947-1989, Yacine Kateb, Amazigh Kateb, Seuil, 1999. . Les Français et les quelques auxiliaires thaïs d'Anne-Marie sont forcés de se retirer. Beaucoup de Thaïs noirs sont contraints de quitter la région de Diên Biên Phu. Pourtant Borom, l'ancêtre mythique fondateur du peuple thaï, aurait fondé Mueang Then (= Diên Biên Phu). Les légendes thaïes relatives à la création du monde sont situées dans la région. Les Thaïs noirs réfugiés au Laos vont voir l'arrivée des communistes et pour éviter la mort et les tortures, ils devront partir en France, en Australie et aux USA. Après quelques jours de bataille, le pont aérien doit même être suspendu, et la lutte semble perdue d'avance''Une introduction à la connaissance du Vietnam'', Thị Hảo Trà̂n, L'Harmattan, 2007. . Ad13.jpg|Renforts pour Diên Biên Phu. 17 mars au 30 mars . thumb|left|300px|Timbres et bloc de propagande communiste sur Diên Biên Phu.Du 17 mars au 30 mars à Diên Biên Phu les combats sont moins violents. Cependant, le Viet Minh resserre l'étau autour de la zone centrale française (formée par les points d'appui "Huguette", "Dominique", "Claudine" et "Eliane"), coupant Isabelle et ses 1.809 occupants. Pendant cette accalmie, certains officiers français se mettent à critiquer leur chef : Il était devenu douloureusement évident pour les officiers supérieurs au sein de la garnison encerclée, et même à Cogny à Hanoï, que de Castries était incompétent pour assurer la défense de Dien Bien Phu. Même plus critique, après la chute des avant-postes du Nord, il est isolé dans son bunker de sorte qu'il a, en effet, renoncé à son pouvoir de commandementVietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975, Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Cogny rappelle à Castries qu'il doit prendre une attitude offensive. Les officiers qui se battent dans la cuvette ou connaissent les moyens militaires des Viets le prennent pour un rêveur''La Tragédie des Supplétifs: La fin des combats - Quartier du Phu Duc - Tonkin 1953-l964'', Gérard Brett, L'Harmattan, 1998. . Le 17 mars, Cogny tente d'aller à Diên Biên Phu pour prendre le commandement, mais son avion est malmené par des tirs antiaériens. Cogny comprend qu'être parachuté au milieu de la garnison encerclée est impossible. Les liaisons aériennes sont interrompues dès ce 17 mars. Nos soldats sont retranchés dans des bastions. Ils sont 15.000 de 11 nationalités différentes et désormais uniquement ravitaillés par parachutages''Ultimes secours pour Diên-Biên-Phu (1953-1954), Collection Mémoires asiatiques, Robert Genty, L'Harmattan, 1994. . Les troupes viet minh creusent un lacis de 400 km de tranchées d'assaut. Ad28.jpg|Le siège de Diên Biên Phu. Reclus dans son bunker, contactant ses supérieurs, de Castries, est l'espoir des militaires et des politiques, de la presse et de l'opinion, à Diên Biên Phu. Ce colonel de cavalerie est fait général pendant le siège. Le haut commandement lui a confié une véritable mission de sacrifice. Néanmoins après la défaite il va devenir une victoire expiatoire des planqués. Ils lui reprochent des contre attaques paraît-t'il trop tardives et de ne pas être allé commander dans chaque bastion. Malgré son passé glorieux il va être évincé de l'armée. Navarre va accuser Castries et Langlais d'être les responsables de la défaite''Comme un adieu dans une langue oubliée, Littérature Française, Guy Dupré, Grasset, 2001.. thumb|left|301px|Ravitaillement par parachutages.L'historien Bernard Fall, sur la base des mémoires Langlais prétend que le colonel Langlais et ses commandants de parachutistes prennent le pouvoir, entièrement armés, le 24 mars. Castries accepte, paraît-il, de ne plus commander qu'en apparence. Phillip Davidson réfute cette idée loufoque et déclaré que le commandement effectif de Dien Bien Phu est aux mains de Castries et qu'il a juste offert à Langlais de le conseiller''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Jules Roy ne fait aucune mention de cet évènement, et Martin Windrow estime que ce putsch des parachutistes est une invention. Les historiens sont tous d'accord, sauf Fall, pour dire que Langlais et Marcel Bigeard sont connus pour avoir de bonnes relations avec leur commandantWindrow Martin, The Last Valley, New York : Da Capo Press, 2004. . Dans la réalité, Castries refile à Langlais la responsabilité de la position centrale au lieu de la garder. Certains historiens pensent que c'est là la plus lourde faute de Castries''Comme un adieu dans une langue oubliée'', Littérature Française, Guy Dupré, Grasset, 2001.. Le ravitaillement aérien français subit de lourdes pertes du fait des tirs du Viet Minh et de leurs mitrailleuses AA à proximité de la piste d'atterrissage. Le 27 mars, Nicot, responsable des transports aériens ordonné que toutes les livraisons d'approvisionnement soient fait à partir de 6.500 pieds (2.000 m) ou plus. Mais les pertes restent lourdes . Castries ordonne une attaque contre la DCA du Viet Minh. Fait remarquable, l'attaque est un succès complet, avec 350 soldats viets tués et dix-sept mitrailleuses AA détruites, tandis que les Français ont 20 tués et 97 blessés''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . 30 mars-6 avril 1954 . full|right|403pxLe camp retranché français ne peut tenir que grâce à des parachutages de ravitaillement réguliers. Le 30 mars en fin d'après-midi, il tombe des cordes sur Diên Biên Phu et sa région. Cette pluie va durer tout le mois d'avril, transformant la cuvette en véritable bourbier, avec les pires conséquences. Le 30 mars au soir, la deuxième phase de l'offensive viet est lancée : l'artillerie et l'infanterie du Viet Minh reprennent leurs assauts meurtriers contre les verrous ... Diên Biên Phu, dira Castries, c'est Verdun, mais Verdun sans la Voie sacréeLe Figaro magazine, Numéros 1223 à 1227, 2004. . Pouget écrit que le général Cogny est absent dans la soirée du 30 au 31 mars alors que Diên Biên Phu subit de plein fouet la seconde offensive du Viet Minh. Les attaques du Viet Minh sont massives. Des dizaines de milliers de Viets attaquent les positions françaises au centre de Diên Biên Phu. "Éliane" et "Dominique" sont visées. Ces deux bastions sont défendus par cinq bataillons en sous-effectif, composé d'un mélange de Français, de légionnaires, de Vietnamiens, d'Africains, et de Thaïs''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . thumb|300px|Une des entrées d'Eliane IIÀ 19h00 le 30 mars, la 312 division du Viet Minh prend "Dominique 1 et 2". "Dominique 3" est le dernier bastion entre le Viet Minh et le PC français''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Compte-tenu du nombre d'attaquants sur un espace réduit, les Français du 4 régiment d'artillerie coloniale avec ses obusiers de 105 mm se met à tirer directement sur les attaquants du Viêt-minh, creusant des trous énormes dans les rangs des assaillants. Un autre groupe de Français, près de l'aérodrome, ouvre le feu sur le Viet Minh avec des mitrailleuses anti-aériennes, ce qui oblige le Viet Minh à la retraite''Vietnam at War: The History, 1946-1975'', Philip B. Davidson, Oxford University Press, 1991. . Le Viet Minh ont plus de succès dans leurs attaques simultanées ailleurs. La 316 division capture "Éliane 1", malgré ses défenseurs marocains, et la moitié de "Éliane 2" à minuit. De l'autre côté de Diên Biên Phu, la 308 attaque "Huguette 7", et réussit presque à le prendre, mais un sergent français prend le commandement et avec les survivants repousse les Viets. Juste après minuit, le 31 mars, les français lancent une contre-attaque contre "Éliane 2", et la moitié de celui-ci est repris. Langlais commande un autre contre-attaque, le lendemain après-midi, contre "Dominique 2" et "Éliane 1". Il utilise pratiquement tous ceux qui sont en état de porter une arme. Les contre-attaques permettent aux Français de reprendre "Dominique 2" et "Éliane 1", mais le Viet Minh lance une nouvelle offensive. Les Français, qui sont épuisés et sans réserves, se replient de deux positions fortifiées vers la fin de l'après-midi. Les renforts envoyés du nord, de «Isabelle», sont attaqués en route et doivent se réfugier dans "Isabelle". thumb|298px|Réparation d'un M24 à Diên Biên Phu.Les Français déploient un petit nombre de M24 Chaffee, des chars légers, au cours de la bataille qui est vitale pour repousser les attaques ennemies. Perdre la bataille des cinq collines revient à perdre Diên Biên Phu à court terme. Peu de temps après la tombée le 31 mars, Langlais dit au major Marcel Bigeard, qui commande les défenseurs d'"Eliane", de repasser de l'autre côté de la rivière. Bigeard refuse, disant : Tant que j'ai un homme vivant, je ne lâcherai pas Eliane 4. Sinon, Dien Bien Phu est perdu pour nous. C'est le courage et les qualités de chefs d'officier subalterne comme Bigeard qui vont retarder la défaite. La nuit du 31, la 316 division attaque "Eliane 2 ". Comme les Français risquent d'être submergés, quelques chars français sont arrivés, et contribue à repousser le Viet Minh. Les petites attaques sur "Eliane 4" sont également repoussées. Le Viet Minh capturent "Huguette 7", avant d'être repoussés par une contre-attaque française à l'aube du 1er avril. Giap écrit : Dans la nuit du 31 mars, nouvelle attaque de notre part : le combat a duré toute la nuit, et nous occupons à nouveau les deux tiers de la colline. De nombreuses contre-attaques permettent à l'ennemi de reprendre une partie de ses positions. Isabelle, totalement isolée à partir du 31 mars, soutient seule son dur combat, écrit Langlais. full|right|401pxLes combats se poursuivent de cette manière au cours des nuits suivantes. Le Viet Minh attaque à plusieurs reprises "Eliane 2", avant d'être repoussés. Les tentatives répétées pour renforcer la garnison française par parachutages sont l'œuvre d'avions isolés à heures irrégulières pour éviter des pertes excessives en provenance du feu anti-aérien du Viet Minh. Des renforts sont arrivés, mais pas assez pour remplacer les blessés français. Foster Dulles propose ouvertement (29 mars) la création en Asie d'un front uni contre le communisme et lancer (5 avril) un avertissement à la Chine populaire pour l'aide apportée au Vietminh à Diên Biên Phu''Point des connaissances actuelles'', Numéro 910 de Que sais-je, Odette Guitard, Presses universitaires de France, 1961. . Il faut attendre la nuit du 3 au 4 avril, pour qu'une partie importante du bataillon (340 hommes sur les 814 du 11/1 R.C.P.) arrive à Dien Bien Phu''L'Armée de l'air en Indochine: 1945-1954'', Philippe Gras, L'Harmattan, 2001. . Cogny dont le rôle était de conduire la bataille de Diên Biên Phu manque à son rôle, comme le capitaine d'une équipe de rugby. Avec Navarre Cogny déployait toute sa séduction. Il a fallu la nuit du 31 mars pour lui dessiller les yeux et Navarre comprend qu'il s'est trompé sur Cogny''Nous éʹtions à ̀Dien-Bien-Phu'', Jean Pouget, Presses de la Citeʹ, 1964. . LA CHUTE . 5 avril-fin avril . thumb|left|300px|Privateers allant bombarder les Viets au tour de DBF.Le 5 avril, après une longue nuit de combat, des chasseurs-bombardiers français et de l'artillerie infligent des pertes particulièrement importantes à un régiment du Viet Minh. À ce moment, Giap décide de changer de tactique. Bien qu'il ait toujours le même objectif - d'envahir défenses françaises à l'est de la rivière, il décide d'employer des tranchées pour y parvenir. Le 10 avril, vue la tentative française de reprendre "Éliane 1", perdue onze jours plus tôt. La perte crée une menace sérieuse pour "Éliane 4", et les Français veulent éliminer cette menace. L'attaque à l'aube, conçue par Bigeard, est précédée par une courte préparation d'artillerie, suivie par de petites attaques d'infiltration d'unités, suivies par des opérations de ratissage. "Éliane 1" change de mains plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais le lendemain matin, les Français ont le contrôle de la place forte. Le Viet Minh tente de le reprendre dans la soirée du 12 avril, mais est repoussé. L'évolution de la bataille oblige Navarre à envoyer le 2 B.E.P., dans les mêmes conditions, à partir du 10 avril''L'Armée de l'air en Indochine: 1945-1954'', Philippe Gras, L'Harmattan, 2001. thumb|left|301px|Affiche rappelant le sacrifice de jeunes de l'Empire.À ce stade, le moral des soldats du Viêt Minh devient mauvais en raison des pertes massives qu'ils ont eues. L'aviation française renforcée par des volontaires américains, malgré la DCA massacrent les assaillants. Au cours de cette période, Des messages radio interceptés par les Français de leurs ennemis précisent que des unités entières refusent l'ordre d'attaquer. Les prisonniers vient affirment qu'ils ont le choix soit attaquer, soit être tués par leurs officiers et leurs sous-officiers qui se placent derrière eux. Pire encore, le Viet Minh soigne mal ou pas du tout ses blessés. Le moral de soldats, qui savent que s'ils sont blessés, ils ne vont pas être soignés est des plus mauvais. Pour conjurer la crise et les mutineries, Giap appelle de nouveaux renforts en provenance du Laos. Pendant les combats à "Eliane 1", de l'autre côté du camp, les retranchements Viet Minh ont presque entièrement entourée "Huguette 1 et 6". Le 11 avril, la garnison de "Huguette 1" attaque appuyé par l'artillerie de la garnison de "Claudine". L'objectif est de ravitailler "Huguette 6" avec de l'eau et des munitions. Des attaques ont lieu pendant les nuits du 14/15 et 16/17 avril. Bien qu'ils aient réussi à obtenir des munitions, les Français subissent de lourdes pertes. De ce fait Langlais ordonne l'évacuation de "Huguette 6". Après une tentative avortée de les sauver, le 18 avril, les défenseurs de "Huguette 6" font une attaque audacieuse, mais seuls quelques-uns réussissent à se rendre à des lignes françaises. Le Viet Minh continue à les encercler et à sonder les défenses par des attaques contre "Huguette 1", et s'empare du fort le matin du 22 avril. Avec la chute du "Huguette 1", le Viet Minh prend le contrôle de plus de 90% de l'aérodrome, ce qui rend les parachutages impossibles. La zone d'atterrissage bloquée va empêcher d'avoir des fournitures indispensables. Une attaque française le 22 avril contre "Huguette 1" est repoussée. Mai 1954 . thumb|300px|Blessés français. La plupart vont mourir en détention.Le Viet Minh lance une attaque contre les défenseurs épuisés dans la nuit du 1er mai, prend "Éliane 1", "Dominique 3" et "Huguette 5. Les Français réussissent à repousser les attaques sur "Éliane 2". Le 6 mai, le Viet-Minh lance une autre attaque massive contre "Éliane 2". L'attaque est, pour la première fois, appuyée par des Katiouchas. L'artillerie française utilise une innovation, tirant avec un "TOT". Les tirs d'artillerie tirés depuis des positions différentes frappent la cible en même temps. Ce barrage massacrent les première vagues d'assaut. Quelques heures plus tard, ce soir-là, le Viet Minh a fait exploser une énorme mine, soufflant "Éliane 2" vers le haut. Le Viet Minh attaqué de nouveau, et en quelques heures, submerge les défenseurs. Au niveau de la presse française elle parle des héros de Diên Biên Phu. Elle note que les Viets tirent sur les véhicules et avions de la croix-rouge. La veille encore de la chute, L'Aurore poursuit sa campagne pour les blessés : Les Viets rejettent inhumainement le principe d'une trêve immédiate pour l'évacuation des blessés de Diên Biên Phu, titre le quotidien (7 mai). Pire même, l'ennemi ne veut pas respecter les conventions internationales. Le Dr Thuriès, médecin de bataillon puis chirurgien d'antenne, a créé les installations médicales souterraines qui, au fil des combats, deviendront le mini-hôpital de Diên Biên Phu. Nice-Matin parle à ses lecteurs la sauvagerie des massacres dans l'infirmerie souterraine, le 8 mai. Les Viets sont ivres et comme fous. L'Aurore remarque que c'est hélas des prisonniers des communistes depuis 1917. La Montagne du 8 mai 1954 parle des orgues de Staline du Viet Minh. thumb|301px|Victoire des Viets.Le 7 mai 1954 à 17h30, le général de Castries est fait prisonnier par un commando de l'armée populaire du Vietnam dans son QG de Diên Biên Phu, et avec lui, 10.000 des combattants de l'Union française qu'il commande''Les Militaires qui ont changé la France'', Mémoire Témoignage Biographie, Fabrice FANET, Jean-Christophe ROMER, Le Cherche Midi, 2012. . Le 7 mai, Giap ordonne une attaque générale contre les autres unités françaises avec plus de 25.000 Viet Minh contre moins de 3.000 soldats de garnison. A 17h00, Castries communique par radio-major français à Hanoï et parle avec Cogny. Castries dit: - Les Viets sont partout, la situation est très grave Le combat est confus et se poursuit. Je sens que le dénouement est proche, mais nous allons nous battre jusqu'à la fin... Cogny lui répond : - Bien sûr, vous allez vous battre pour la fin. Il est hors de question de hisser le drapeau blanc après votre résistance héroïque. A la nuit tombée, tous les postes de commandement français sont capturés. Le dernier message radio de l'état-major français précise que les troupes ennemies sont à proximité du bunker et que toutes les positions de défense sont prises. L'opérateur radio dans ses dernières paroles, déclare : L'ennemi nous a envahi, nous faisons tout sauter. Vive la France ! Cette nuit-là, la garnison fait une tentative de percée des lignes ennemies en petits groupes. Bien que certains d'entre eux réussissent à sortir de Diên Biên Phu, aucun soldat ne réussit à s'échapper de la cuvette. Cependant, à "Isabelle", une tentative similaire plus tard la même nuit voit environ 70 soldats, sur les 1.700 hommes de la garnison, réussissant à s'échapper au Laos. Athumb||301px|Timbre rappelant trop tardivement de sacrifice de nos soldats.u pays thaï, dans le cadre des opérations consécutives à la mise en place puis à la disparition sanglante de Diên Biên Phu, trois mille partisans thaïs et une cinquantaine de petits gradés français combattent héroïquement. Néanmoins l'armée de Bao Daï, après Diên Biên Phu, connaît une crise morale sans précédent. Des patriotes français se retrouvent dans la rue le 19 mai, après la chute de Diên Biên Phu. Ils sont appuyés, cette fois, par le général de Gaulle qui remonte en voiture l'avenue de la Grande-Armée et fait ainsi sa première réapparition publique à Paris...Les manifestations de rue en France, 1918-1968, Volume 42 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Série France XIX-XXe, Danielle Tartakowsky, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1997. . Les jours suivants lors de discussions dans les lycées d'Algérie française des potaches pieds-noirs se réjouissent ouvertement de la chute du camp retranché de Diên Biên Phu, le 7 mai 1954. Ces gamins, victimes de l'opinion, ne se rendent pas compte que la perte de l'Indochine cela annonce la fin de l'Empire. Max Gallo écrit dans son Dictionnaire amoureux de l'Histoire de France : Les Algériens, engagés dans l'armée française, apprendront en combattant les soldats du ViêtMinh qu'un peuple colonisé peut vaincre son colonisateur. Diên Biên Phu tombe le 7 mai 1954. Les premiers assassinats et attentats commis par le FLN sont en novembre. LES PRISONNIERS DES VIETS . Les femmes de Diên Biên Phu . thumb|300px|Geneviève de Galard soigne un blessé à Diên Biên Phu.La plupart des vols opérés par la force de l'air française pour évacuer les victimes ramènent en premier les infirmières pour qu'elles ne tombent pas entre les mains des communistes. Un total de 15 femmes peuvent d'enfuir des derniers bastions à Diên Biên Phu. Parmi elles, Geneviève de Galard qui malgré les violentes concentrations de l'artillerie ennemie, visite les blessés du centre de résistance pendant les furieux assauts du 30 mars au 2 avril. Vivant parmi les blessés, couchant sur un brancard dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'antenne, elle prodigue ses soins avec une activité inlassable, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuitCHEMIN DE MEMOIRE DES PARACHUTISTES . C'est hélas elle qui voit l'avion qui doit la transporter détruit par des obus le terrain d'aviation. Elle doit rester dans l'hôpital de campagne jusqu'à la capitulation. Cela lui vaut le surnom d'ange de Dien Bien Phu. Avec le médecin commandant Grauwin, elle obtient de soigner les blessés en échange d'un télégramme de remerciement à Ho Chi MinhCHEMIN DE MEMOIRE DES PARACHUTISTES . . Son courage et dévouement lui vaut plusieurs décorations. Les forces françaises ont amené à Diên Biên Phu deux bordels de campagne mobiles, servis l'un avec des Indochinoises, l'autre avec des maghrébinesWindrow, Martin, The Last Valley, New York: Da Capo Press 2004. . Ces femmes sont encore plus oubliées que les héros de Diên Biên Phu. Elles se sont pourtant converties en infirmières quand la situation du camp s'est dégradée. Jacques Dalloz, auteur de la Guerre d'Indochine (Points Seuil), écrit dans [http://www.liberation.fr/courrier/0101488025-les-prostituees-de-dien-bien-phu Libération du 7 mai 2004] : A ma connaissance, toutes ces femmes ont été tuées par le Viet Minh à la chute du camp retranché. Le conformisme fait que les témoins ont préféré taire l'existence de ces prostituées. Ainsi, publiant ses souvenirs quelques mois après la bataille, le chirurgien Grauwin les ignore, bien qu'elles l'aient aidé dans sa tâche. Étrange pudeur ou ignorance : cinquante ans après l’évènement, ces femmes sont toujours escamotées. Les Américains préfèrent les voir rééduquées par les communistes vietnamiens, oubliant au passages le sort des non-VietnamiennesPringle, James (1 April 2004). Au revoir, Dien Bien Phu. International Herald Tribune. Archived from the original on 8 February 2008. Retrieved 23 February 2008. . 11.000 prisonniers . thumb|left|300px|Prisonnier des Viets.L'ANAPI (anciens prisonniers et déportés d'Indochine) donne les chiffres suivants (source SIRPA, cité dans "Les soldats perdus") : - 2.300 soldats sont morts au combat à Diên Biên Phu, - 11.721 partent vers des camps de prisonniers. Plus des deux tiers ne reviendront pas. Ils ont entre dix-huit et quarante ans. Diên Biên Phu, c'est de loin le plus grand nombre de prisonniers fait en même temps par le Viet Minh et un tiers du total des prisonniers de toute la guerre. En tout ils sont 40.229. Les Viets en rendent 9.886. Où sont passés ces 30.000 combattants figurant sur les listes de l'armée ? Le Viet Minh ne va jamais fournir aucune précision. A titre de comparaison le taux de mortalité dans les camps de prisonniers de guerre français en Allemagne de 1940 à 1945 est de 2 %. Pour les prisonniers de Diên Biên Phu (en 4 mois de captivité) il est de 72 %. Les prisonniers sont répartis en groupes. Les soldats valides font à marche forcée de plus de 400 km, dans les montagnes pour rejoindre les soi-disant camps de prisonniers au nord et à l'est. Des centaines d'hommes valides le 7 mai meurent de maladie ou de privations le long du trajet. Certains sont abattus. Les prisonniers sont répartis au milieu des soldats du Viet Minh et servent de cibles aux bombardements français. Les autres ont été internés dans des camps et ont des conditions de survie effroyables. Ainsi leur alimentation quotidienne se limite à une boule de riz pour ceux qui sont valides, et pour ceux qui agonisent juste une soupe de riz. Un grand nombre de soldats sont morts de dénutrition et de maladies. thumb|left|300px|Prisonnier fait par les Viets à Diên Biên Phu.Les communistes leur font déminer les alentours de Diên Biên Phu. Mais cette opération tourne court car l’Etat-Major Viet Minh lui avait subtilise les plans''Captifs du Viet Minh'', publié en novembre 1991, Capitaine Thomas. . Beaucoup d'officiers et certains sous-officiers connaissent des mois durant le terrible et peu enviable régime des camps de représailles. Sur les 11.721 prisonniers, 4.436 sont blessés. Ils reçoivent les premiers soins des Viets, qui ne sont déjà pas capables de soignés les leurs. La Croix-Rouge arrive à en sauver quelques uns. La plupart des blessés ne sont pas évacués par la Croix-Rouge et envoyés en détention. Ils n'ont droit à aucun soin médical, puisque les quelques médecins captifs sont tous assignés dans la même paillote, avec interdiction d'en sortir. Les prisonniers doivent également subir un matraquage de propagande communiste, avec enseignements politiques obligatoires. Cela se traduit par des séances d'autocritique où les prisonniers doivent avouer les crimes commis contre le peuple vietnamien (réels ou supposés), implorer le pardon, et être reconnaissant de la clémence de l'Oncle Ho qui leur laisse la vie sauve. La majorité des tentatives d'évasion échouent, malgré l'absence de barbelés ou de miradors de surveillance. Les distances à parcourir sont trop grandes pour espérer survivre dans la jungle, surtout pour des prisonniers très diminués physiquement. Ceux qui sont repris sont exécutés. Des 10.863 survivants détenus comme prisonniers, seulement 3.290 sont rapatriés quatre mois plus tard. Les 3013 prisonniers d'origines vietnamiennes sont tous disparus dans les camps. A l'heure où tout le monde demande des comptes à la France sur son passé colonial, pourquoi la France n'en demande t'elle pas ? La Conférence de Genève . thumb|300px|Russes à la Conférence de Genève.La Conférence de Genève débute le 8 mai 1954, le lendemain de la reddition de la garnison. Ho Chi Minh va à la conférence avec les nouvelles de la victoire de ses troupes dans les journaux. L'accord qui en résulte divise temporairement le Vietnam en deux zones. Le Nord est administré par la République démocratique du Vietnam, qui n'a de démocratique que le nom, mais est communiste. Tandis que le Sud est administré par les Français qui protègent provisoirement l'Etat du Sud Vietnam. Les dernières unités des forces de l'Union française de l'Indochine ne se retirent qu'en 1956. Cette partition est censée être temporaire, et les deux zones doivent être réunis par des élections nationales en 1956. Après le retrait des Français, les États-Unis appuient le gouvernement du Sud, dirigé au début par l'empereur Bao Daï et le Premier ministre Ngo Dinh Diem, qui s'opposent aux accords de Genève. Ils parlent du massacre par les forces de Ho Chi Minh des patriotes et opposants au Tonkin, et dénonce l'invasion militaire des troupes du Nord qui terrorise les civils du Sud. Le Nord est soutenue à la fois par la République populaire de Chine (RPC), l'Union soviétique (URSS) et leurs nombreux états satellites. Cet arrangement est fragile et va être à l'origine de la guerre du Vietnam (deuxième guerre d'Indochine). La défaite de la France en Indochine, couplée à la destruction de ses armées par les Allemands seulement 14 ans plus tôt, a sérieusement endommagé son prestige ailleurs dans son empire colonial, ainsi qu'auprès de ses alliés de l'OTAN, surtout, aux États-Unis. Notes et références . Catégorie:Bataille de 1954 Quatrieme Republique Catégorie:Guerre d'Indochine Catégorie:Bataille de l'histoire de France Dien Bien Phu Catégorie:Opération militaire française Catégorie:Bataille du Viêt Nam Catégorie:1954 en France Catégorie:Bataille de la guerre d'Indochine